


His Shadow

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Tears, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: The 29th of January.A date that brought Robert and Aaron to the same place, at the same time, every single year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from and I might as well say sorry for it right now! It's been sat on my laptop ready to publish for a while, but I held off as I'm quite reticent to post it. But hopefully despite that subject matter you'll still enjoy this story.

**29th January 2023**

 

Aaron watched as Robert trudged down the stairs. He was dressed in jeans with a blue collared shirt under a burgundy jumper and Aaron couldn't help but smile at their vast difference in sartorial style even after all these years. He relentlessly mocked Robert for his scary taste in shirts and all things floral. Robert would always fire back that he was a scruff who lived in hoodies and jeans 24/7 and had no right to judge.

He looked on as Robert avoided any breakfast and instead pocketed his keys and threw on his leather jacket. He looked his husband up and down with adoration. He always thought Rob looked gorgeous, but especially so in that damn black leather jacket. He was glad Robert had plenty of layers on as that morning was a bitterly cold one. The winter frost had a firm grip over the village and the rising sun glinted off the specks of ice that led across the land.

Aaron followed his lover, like an ever present shadow, smiling at the objects Robert had picked up before leaving the Mill. The gravel crunched underfoot as they slowly made their journey. Robert was always quiet and withdrawn on this day and as much as Aaron wanted to comfort him he knew he couldn't. So he did what he always did and followed his husband through the village keeping a constant eye on him, trailing behind like his shadow.

The village was silent with only a few scattered lights on in the surrounding houses and Aaron knew Robert would be glad of the privacy that dawn provided. It was probably why he always got up at the crack of first sunlight on the anniversary. The frosted blades of glass crackled and crunched as they made their way along. Rob's footsteps never hesitated, the destination was far too practiced for them both.

They finally came to a stand still and a solemn hush fell. The only thing to be heard was the chilling gentle breeze rustling through the trees and bushes and the birds singing their early morning songs. Robert bent over and ran the tips of his fingers over the cold hard marble as his tears started to fall.

Aaron always hated this moment. He couldn't quell his own emotions as he saw his soulmate breaking down in front of him. He so badly wanted to wrap his husband up safely and tight in his arms and kiss away the tears.

But he couldn't.

''I miss you.'' Robert choked out as he read the golden writing engraved in the headstone.

 

**Aaron Dingle-Sugden**  
**5th January 1992 - 29th January 2019**  
**Beloved Husband, Brother, Son and Friend.**

 

Robert placed the flowers on Aaron's grave and kissed his finger tips before gliding them lovingly over Aaron's name. ''I know you'd roll your eyes at me if I ever gave you flowers.'' Rob chuckled lightly imagining the look on his face. ''So I bought these too.'' Robert produced a six pack of beer and he opened a can and took a big gulp of beer before holding up in acknowledgement for Aaron. He wiped away the tears that still fell steadily down his face. ''I love you, Aaron.''

''I love you too.'' Aaron whispered into the wind wishing like he did every year that his words would travel and be heard by the love of his life. ''I'm always here, watching over you. Waiting for you.''

Robert sat in silence as he remembered back over their time together. He smiled fondly, a warmth spreading through him as he remembered back at the time when they finally sorted themselves out and got together officially. And when they got engaged at the hospital. And then their wedding day. Both of them. The best days of their lives. Aaron had never looked more handsome and Robert recalled their first dance in the crowded Woolpack. He remembered it so clearly, as if it were yesterday. Looking into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes, holding each other close and he knew in that very moment that Aaron was his future. His world. His forever.

Robert's body succumbed to the bitter cold and he shivered as the wind blew. His tears flowed freely and Aaron couldn't handle the pain in his chest. He wanted to kiss him. To tell him he was safe. That he was beside him and that he'd never leave. That he was his shadow until the day he joined him.

But he couldn't.

Robert looked back toward the village as he heard movement; doors opening and car engines revving as the residents started to wake up ready to start their day. Robert rubbed at his stinging eyes and sniffed. He downed the rest of his beer and stood up from the frozen grass. The sun now shone brightly overhead bathing Aaron's headstone in a beautiful light, the marble gleaming and the golden words shining bright. The wind whistled around him, instead of the frigid elements chilling him to the bone Robert felt warmth and contentment spread over him. His heart beat fast as he knew Aaron was still with him. Watching over him. He always would be.

Before Robert left the graveyard he placed a full can of beer beside the flowers. A fitting tribute to his scruffy adorable husband. ''I love you, Mr. Sugden.''

Robert turned back toward the village with a clear image of Aaron staring back at him in his mind. Aaron smiled lovingly as he followed, taking up his rightful place as his husbands shadow.

''I love you too, Mr. Dingle.''

.............................

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again! Writing this story broke me :(
> 
> If you wanna you can follow me on twitter @brokenspell77


End file.
